


Her story

by Yamaguchikimverly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamaguchikimverly/pseuds/Yamaguchikimverly
Summary: Based off a Facebook post and a real life experience well... half of it is true.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Oc
Kudos: 5





	Her story

Warning: This story talks about su!c!de, r*pe and abuse, half of the plot is based off a real story that’s all happy reading.

“Hi Tsukki!” A girl walked over to her classmate’s table as her friend next to her scoffed. “Don’t call me that” said her friend, however the girl smiled wider as she placed her lunch on her friend’s table, he looked at the girl.

“What are you doing?” He asked annoyed. The girl close eyed smile before answering. 

“Well, Yamaguchi told me that I should keep you company while he's off doing library duties.” The girl said opening the bento box. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he opened his bento box. “Hey, Tsukki. I heard you guys are looking for a new manager.” She started as she stuffed her mouth with food. Tsukishima looked at her again as he swallowed the food he had in his mouth before answering.

“Yes, we are, why are you interested?” He said. 

The girl’s eyes sparkled as she slammed her hands on the table standing up. “Do I? Yes! Yes I would LOVE to!” She said excitedly, Tsukishima put a hand on his forehead embarrassed at what his friend did, Once the girl calmed down he looked at her again annoyed.

Tsukishima started. “Well, You can’t.” He said immediately the girl’s expression turned into sadness as she heard what her friend said. “W-wait why?” She said smiling worriedly. Her expression grimmed more as Tsukishima answered her coldly.

“You can’t because we already have a new manager.” He said. 

“Oh…” she frowned momentarily. 

Tsukishima thought he finally made her so upset she would leave him alone, smirking to himself he thought about the peace and quiet he’ll have once the girl finally leaves him, However to his surprise the girl smiled widely.

“That’s great!” She laughed. “I was gonna join then I remember I’m a tennis player I feel stumped!” She replied laughing once more, this made Tsukishima stop what he was doing as he was surprised at how his mean attitude didn’t work on her. He knew that his cold demeanor works on almost everyone except Yamaguchi. This girl was different.

“Tsukki?” She asked snapping him out of his thoughts, the girl smiled once she got his attention. 

Silence started as they continued eating suddenly a running footsteps can be heard running towards them, The girl looked up at and saw Yamaguchi running towards them, the girl smiled. 

“Hi yama!” She shouted, smiling and waving her hand at the boy who arrived catching his breath, his hands on his knees. 

“Hi Rena, Tsukki. I’m sorry for being late! Are you done eating already?” Yamaguchi asked. Rena shook her head as she pulled out another bento box.

“I’m just getting started!” She said, taking her tongue out with a smile.

…

Soon enough Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said goodbye to Rena as the three went their separate ways. While walking Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talked. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima who had his headphones on him. He decided to mention it to him. 

“Hey, Tsukki. You know I’ve noticed. You never put your headphones on when Rena’s around, you never put it down when you’re with me and the others” he stated. Tsukishima took one off before speaking. 

“It’s nothing, I was just too lazy to put it on. Besides why do you care? It’s just one thing. It doesn’t matter.” He said.

Yamaguchi chuckled. “Sorry Tsukki.”

Meanwhile, Rena on the other hand opened the door to her home. With a smile on her face she said. “I’m home!” She said, only for her to be met with silence. She smiled, sighing as she took her shoes off putting it in the shoe rack. 

It is always like this at her home, It was cold and dark and she swore she has never seen the light even if the house lights are open. She walked around trying to find people until she heard shouting and things being thrown around. Her hands shake, as her whole body freezes. She quietly walked over to the sound, her breath hitched when she quietly walked towards the source. But then one of the floorboards creaked under her weight as she headed towards the door, there was silence. She put her hands on her mouth as she was about to walk away again, however before she could escape she heard a voice.

“Took you long enough.” The voice of a man can be heard, Her eyes widened and her hand continued shaking, Her mother was crying in the corner holding herself curling up on a ball. She tried to ignore it but the man took her into the room closing the door behind him. She shouted, but no one can hear her cries of pain. As blood drips on the sides of her legs.

Tears streamed on her eye as she tried to struggle to break free, screaming if possible. But again… no one heard it.

…

“Rena!”

“Rena Matsuri!”

“Matsuri!”

“MATSURI!” 

She jerked, standing up. “Y-yes?” She asked stuttering, Everyone was looking at her and it made her uncomfortable, the teacher raised her brow as she looked at her student and she sighed.

“What’s wrong with you? You've been acting so strangely lately.” The teacher said. Rena looked down with a frown fixed on her lips as she looked like she was about to cry. Until a familiar voice spoke up.

“Ms. If you’re going to waste your time asking her a question then maybe you shouldn’t have started a class session in the first place.” Said Tsukishima. His voice echoed through the quiet room making Rena look at her saviour, eyes widened. 

“You’re right Tsukishima. Very well. Sit down Matsuri.” The teacher said. Rena sat down, she looked down her hair covering her face and she wasn’t doing anything until lunchtime. 

Yamaguchi walked up to Rena, who timidly jumped. Tsukishima thought that she was being shaky lately ever since they separated just two days ago, He also noticed that she was avoiding eye contact, she didn’t walk with them to school like she used to. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who was talking to Rena. Rena was shaky and he has never been concerned about a girl before. 

He shook his head…

Soon enough they were eating, But Rena wasn’t doing anything. She was just looking down, Tsukishima pushed half of his food to Rena. Rena jumped in surprise, but then she calmed down when she saw that it was only Tsukishima, Rena took half of the bento box and started eating. Soon Rena started laughing and smiling again, giving Tsukishima the idea that nothing was really wrong with her after all. How the situation from earlier still baffles him.

Soon however, Tsukishima was approached by a girl, Tsukishima looked at the girl she was wearing a tennis uniform. He was confused as to why Rena’s tennis team captain was in the gym approaching him, to answer his question The captain opened her mouth to ask a question Tsukishima doesn’t know the answer to.

“Have you seen Rena?” 

Tsukishima found himself looking for the girl, worry struck him like a bullet as he was searching for her everywhere, He found her on the rooftop. Her arms were bleeding and a box cutter was next to her, his eyes widened. He rushed towards her shaking her awake, but she didn’t wake up. And so he rushed her to the clinic as she was losing a lot of blood from the cut.

Worry struck him again as he started gaining attention from the bleeding girl he was carrying, he hated attention but he had to rush his friend to the clinic, once he did the nurse immediately patched the girl’s arms. Tsukishima was once again asked a question he doesn’t know the answer to.

“What happened to her?”

“Why did she cut herself?”

“Has she been doing this before?”

He was stumped, he thought she was alright. He doesn’t know how to deal with these stuff, all he wanted was for his friend to be alright…

Few days have passed since the incident, Rena kept going to school like nothing happened, however Tsukishima noticed that Rena has been wearing foundation. Once again he was confused, every time he asked he would keep getting snapped at, something Rena hasn’t done before. It has been going on for a while and it bothered him non stop that he was missing something, he tried asking Yamaguchi about it but he too doesn’t have an explanation. 

Rena has been different, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but she is. He wanted to know but he couldn’t pin her down.

“Hey, Tsukki. We should attend a festival today.” Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima looked at him after wiping out his sweat from his forehead, he put on his glasses.

“Why?” He asked, Yamaguchi gave him an envelope. Before saying,

“I think this could explain why.” He said before turning around walking away Yamaguchi’s shoulders slumped and his steps were shaky. 

Tsukishima thought it was odd of him to do. However, 

“Hey why is Yamaguchi crying?” Asked Hinata. 

“Tsukishima must’ve made him cry.” Replied Kageyama.

“Whatever the reason is, It’s better to just leave him be.” Sugawara said worriedly.

Tsukishima took this as a sign to open the letter, it was addressed to him, With his name written in familiar japanese letters. The red envelope contains a dinosaur keychain. He snickers

“Yamaguchi you’re so lame…” he muttered.

However once again he was surprised, the handwriting was not Yamaguchi’s, but Rena’s. He knew this because Rena always puts a sticker to her notes and it was neatly written in traditional japanese paint brush, he knew Rena loves traditional styles. His heart skipped a beat the moment he read the letter, it said.

_ Dear: Tsukishima Kei, _

_ I want to tell you the story of a chinese moon goddess, Chang’e, the story starts with the jade emperor and his 10 literal suns, The sons decided to play on earth burning everything and anything on the surface. The jade emperor noticed this and he decided to call his loyal archer, Hou-Yi, now Hou-Yi was given a task to stop the suns from destroying the earth. Hou-Yi tried to talk it out with the suns but they were stubborn, Hou-Yi didn’t have any choice but to shoot them down one by one sparing one sun, the one we now have.  _

_ Once the job was done, the jade emperor found out about it and he punished Hou-Yi and his wife Chang’e away from the heavens and into the earth, in some varieties they lived a peaceful life. Some say that Chang’e was upset by what happened and the fact that she was stripped away from the heavenly body, away from immortality… Hou-Yi was determined to make up for it by visiting a goddess he knew that has the immortality pills. He was given the said pills after the trials he faced, However he was given a warning that the two of them must share the pills. Otherwise there’s no more left. _

_ In some varieties Chang’e drank both pills out of selfishness, one was she drank both because someone was trying to steal it, This version was accepted more than the first variation. _

_ Nevertheless… she went to the moon leaving Hou-Yi behind… _

_ When I heard of your last name and first name, I remembered my love for that legend.  _

_ I’m sorry for leaving without explanation… I love you. I’m sorry, bothering you all this time. I enjoyed everything with you, from food, to walking home with you and Yamaguchi. I cherish our friendship. _

_ But I took the pills to get away from the pain, I know you would never understand. You are the best friend I could ever ask for, despite the harsh words you say to me. In my heart I know you mean well, good luck with the preliminary test and your volleyball match. I’ll be watching you.  _

_ Let me go Kei. If you even care at least…  _

_ One last thing… smile for me… and please enjoy the festival.  _

_ Your friend  _

_ Matsuri, Rena _

Tsukishima was angry, he thought that Rena was playing games with him. And so he crumpled the letter throwing it into the trash can never wanting to see it again, He doesn’t know what to feel. She was just laughing with him a few days ago. They even took her out to a takoyaki house to celebrate her first tennis win, she was there, She was alive. She was smiling brightly like the sun but brighter, the sun could die any moment but her smile is what lights up the world, he could explain to himself that she wasn’t gone. But why is he crying? He concluded that Rena just left home, and she doesn’t want to be found. Fair enough, 

However… 

The festival started not so long ago after Tsukishima received Rena’s letter, he was wearing a yukata, he and his team were enjoying everything on the festival however. Everything hit rock bottom when Yamaguchi took Tsukishima away to a place no one has ever seen before, confused he was about to asked his friend about where they are but, Yamaguchi came into a halt on a cliff, a tombstone standing on it flowers and candles adorned the tombstone a picture frame can also be seem leaning against the tombstone. 

“Yamaguchi what is this? Where are we?” Tsukishima asked impatiently.

Yamaguchi was silent, Tsukishima glared at his friend. He once again asked the same question to his friend but Yamaguchi lowered his head down silent snips and sobs can be heard.

“Yamaguchi, answer me! Stop crying!” He said already angry and confused, He knew he wasn’t gonna get an answer from his crying friend so he looked at the picture frame leaning against the tombstone. 

What he saw made him collapse… 

There, on the picture frame was Rena’s picture when she was at the tennis match a few days before she disappeared, Tsukishima saw her name engraved on the tombstone, it made his heart hurt. He felt sick to his stomach, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

“Yamaguchi… please tell me this is not true.” He said… shadows were looming over his face hiding his eyes. However the answer He wanted was not what he needed to hear.

“It’s true, Tsukki… she’s dead… she killed herself she jumped on this cliff. Her body was discovered here in this cliff, it was filled with bruises, police say she killed herself after being abused at home, she was raped by her step dad and was both physically and verbally abused by her mom. I didn’t know this until I decided to go to their neighborhood one morning… I saw policemen arresting both the parents, they were charged with abuse and rape. The school held a ceremony for her but we were playing volleyball that time so we didn’t see it. The class rep doesn’t want you to know about her death so… they cleared her table only returning it a few days later. I’m sorry for…. not telling you… I know how much she means to you and me.” Yamaguchi explained.

Tsukishima was devastated, he couldn’t accept the fact that all this time he was blinded, that he couldn’t do anything to save her from her pain. He didn’t know what’s happening to her like a friend should. 

“Yamaguchi…”

“Yes Tsukki?”

“Leave me here…”

Yamaguchi was surprised, he said. 

“But Tsukki—“ he was cut off by Tsukishima saying. “Leave me.”

And so Yamaguchi left Tsukishima on their best friend’s grave site, Tsukishima pulled out a tiny music box he bought for Rena.

…

_ On their way to the takoyaki house Rena saw a tiny music box on a stand inside a music instrument store, She smiled as she admired the decorations on the box, putting a hand on the glass window she looked at the box. _

_ “Hey, you guys. My birthday is in the autumn festival. Do you guys want to come with me to the festival?” She asked.  _

_ “Yeah! I’ll definitely be there!” Yamaguchi answered smiling widely. _

_ Rena looked at Tsukishima. “Tsukki?” She asked, looking at him with a soft smile. Tsukishima blushed in embarrassment looking away before answering.  _

_ “Yeah, whatever.” _

_ … _

He opened the music box, It started playing the song Rena tried to play on the piano. A tear slipped on his eyes as he remembered everything that happened, he couldn’t help but smile for the first time. Wiping away tears that continue to fall, he remembered small details about the girl as he has developed feelings for her, however he never admits it, and he will never ever admit it. It’s too late for him.

He continues to recollect the trinkets of memories he had of the girl he lost… it was something that he can never forget nor will he want to forget, He continues to sob and cry, glaring at the moon as if it stole someone from him. He sighed… 

He stands up placing the music box on the tombstone, he touches the smooth stone before leaving…

…

The finals started, karasuno vs. shiratorizawa began, it was an intense fight Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were on edge as they tried their best to break shiratorizawa’s defenses and offenses, However Tsukishima broke a finger when he was trying to defend. As he was getting patched he was thinking about the strategy he saw before he was injured, once his wound was patched he stands up and head back to the match.

‘This is just a club’ he thought.

He looked at the audience, his eyes landed on an empty seat right next to his brother, he swore he saw Rena’s ghost. It made him smile determined..

‘And she is just a girl…’ he thought.

“One touch!” He shouted. As he blocked Ushijima. Everyone was surprised and shocked, shouting in happiness about what happened… 

‘But that girl was the sun to my moon’

As if lady luck was on their side they won the game, Yamaguchi tackled Tsukishima and Tsukishima managed to carry his friend’s weight he secretly smiled, he pulled his phone out and chatted with someone. 

  
  


**Message**

**Today 6:03 PM**

You’re with the actual moon now, stupid

**Sent**

I can’t reach you anymore 

**Sent**

How sad

**Sent**

Thanks for watching my game, idiot. Tell Jade Rabbit about that.

**Sent**

I’ll see you late Rena… I miss you

**Sent**

He smiled to himself, Before going back to Yamaguchi and the others, Hinata and Nishinoya decided to tease him.

“Who was that you’re texting hmm?~”Nishinoya said.

“Saltyshima’s in love?!” Hinata asked, shouting followed by Tanaka laughing loudly.

“Shut up dwarf, at least someone actually loves me.” Tsukishima said. 

“What did you just say?! You wanna go?!” Nishinoya said as Hinata was behind Nishinoya.

“Ugh, empty cans do make a lot of noise after all tsk tsk.” He said smirking as the two became even annoyed.

Though Tsukishima won’t admit it, he still hasn’t moved on, he never admits what he felt for Rena. He just wasn’t strong enough to do it. He sighed… 

  
  
  



End file.
